


Laken's jph^2 drabbles

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Relationships: Harley Keener/Harry Osborn/Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Prompt 22

“Don’t call this number again,” Peter shouted into the phone. Harry, Johnny, and Harley looked at him confused. 

“Wrong number?” Johnny asked. 

“It’s a spam call. I get them all the time. It’s just annoying,” Peter said pouting. The other three nodded as they waited for him to say more but he didn’t as he sat down by Harley before laying on all three boys laps. 

“Maybe we can invent an anti-spam device that stops scammers before they call?” Harley suggested. 

“That might work,” Harry muttered. The four of them began plans on how they were going to make the device.


	2. Lollipops

“Would you like a lollipop?” Five-year-old Peter asked five-year-old Harry. Harry nodded as Peter handed him one. Harry smiled brightly. Peter grinned as they talked a bit more. It was one of Harry’s favorite memories. He decided to bring Harley, Johnny, and Peter lollipops at the candy store in England. Once he was home, he handed out the three of them looked surprised. Peter smiled as he looked at the lollipop. Harry watched him as Peter just smiled for a bit.

“You didn’t have to get us anything?” Harley said.

“Thank you, Harry,” Johnny told him.

“You remembered,” Peter said before he gave Harry a hug and kissed his cheek. Harry felt his cheeks heat up as Peter held onto him. Before he knew it the other two were hugging him as well. Peter muttered something about what Harry did but he just enjoyed being back in his boys’ arms after being away. 

“I’ll have to bring you three back lollipops every time if I’m going to get hugs and kisses,” Harry said. The three smiled at him as they lead him in and they cuddled up on the couch glad to all be back. 


End file.
